The lost daughter of Hecate
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: Isabelle thought she was normal, until she wakes up on a bus with Percy and Grover. There she recieves a message from the goddess mother she never knew existed. She has been ripped from her world all because of Eris who wanted a little more drama in the series. And thus Isabelle's troubles begin.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first attempt at a Percy Jackson fic so please comment and tell me how I'm doing. Also I don't own Percy Jackson or anything related to the fandom.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Apparently I'd fallen asleep in a rather uncomfortable position. My neck and shoulders were stiff. I looked around. I was on a bus in between two boys. One was pale with acne and the starting of a beard. There were chunks of what appeared to be peanut butter and ketchup sandwich being thrown at him. The boy on my other side, with black hair and green eyes, was getting madder and madder at the red headed freckle faced girl who were throwing the bits of sandwich at the first boy. I gasped I was in the Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief book.

"Are you alright Izzy?" Percy asked. He didn't know me, or he shouldn't at least so it had to be the Mist. Grover kept sneaking glances in my direction unaffected by the Mist and knowing I didn't belong. I felt like Jason in the beginning of the Lost Hero. Except unlike Jason I had all my memories.

"Yeah fine. No need to worry Percy." I lied easily enough. I knew Grover and probably Chrion would want to talk to me, but they'd have to wait. None of us wanted to pull Percy into the middle of this. Percy smiled as if he was relieved.

"Good, have a nice nap?" He asked. I could tell he was just trying to make small talk, probably so he wouldn't lose his temper with Nancy Bobofit.

"As good a nap as one can get on a school bus." I answered rotating my shoulders. Another piece of sandwich was aimed at Grover's head.

"I'm going to kill her." Percy mumbled.

"It's okay. I like Peanut butter." Grover said trying to calm Percy down.

"With Ketchup?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Grover shot me a look that said I wasn't helping. His glare was cut off by him dodging yet another piece of sandwich.

"That's it." Percy growled preparing to stand.

"Percy don't." I said grabbing his arm. Grover's hand came next to mine pulling Percy back down into the seat.

"You're already on probation. YOU know who'll get blamed if anything happens." He reminded Percy.

We made it to the museum without further incident. Chrion led the way into the museum. He took us back to the Greek and Roman section to the grave marker of a girl. I loved this stuff. It was part of what led me to read the Percy Jackson series in the first place. I loved the thought of modern demigods.

I stuck close to Percy and Grover and listened carefully to Chrion. "Will you shut up?" Percy suddenly demanded making me jump. I had tuned out everyone, but Chrion.

"Mr. Jackson did you have a comment?" Chrion asked his eyes sliding to me. He realized I shouldn't have been there, but he wasn't going to say anything. Not yet.

"No sir." Percy answered.

"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" Chrion asked. Testing Percy's Greek knowledge and without knowing it foreshadowing what was to come. The second titan war.

"That's Kronos eating his kids right?" Percy answered sounding just a bit unsure.

"Yes. And he did this because…" Chrion prodded.

"Well…" Percy was trying hard to remember. "Kronos was the kind god, and-" I was shaking my head at the word god before Chrion even thought to interrupt.

"God?"

"Titan." Percy corrected before continuing on. "And he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, and the gods won." Percy said looking pleased with himself for remembering.

Nancy Bobofit just had to go and say something to ruin it. "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'." I growled trying to keep my temper in check.

"And why, Mr. Jackson, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question does this matter in real life?" Chrion asked. I knew the answer, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Busted." Grover said smiling a little.

"Shut up." Nancy hissed. I rolled my eyes. After a bit more conversation we were released for lunch. Most of the girls looked sickened, but I was unfazed Chrion called Percy back. Percy told Grover and I to go on a head. I started to follow Percy, but Grover grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Who are you?" Grover demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"What do I smell like to you?" I asked making sure I wasn't really a monster.

"A demigod, but that's the point. Did the camp send you?" Grover plowed forward. I sighed. So now I was a demigod. Well it made sense. It would fit with my family history and the fandom.

"No. Honestly I didn't even know I was a demigod until you told me. You won't even believe how I got here if I told you. Point is I'm not an enemy I'm a friend." I told him. Grover sighed.

"I wish I knew what the mist showed Percy about you. Clearly he thinks you're a friend. What's your name anyway?" He asked calming down a little bit. If he knew what I knew he wouldn't have relaxed at all.

"Isabelle, Izzy to friends, Jackson. Different Jackson I assure you." I answered. Grover seemed struck with an interesting thought. Percy joined us breaking Grover out of whatever thoughts he was having.

"Hey Percy I always forget how are you and Izzy related." Grover said making me wanna facepalm.

"We're not blood related. Her dad met my mom in school. When he died power of attornery went to Mom. Mom hasn't officially adopted her, but she plans to." Percy answered. Grover shot me a look. A look that said we were both wrong. I knew when Percy was gone he was going to drag me to go talk with Chrion. I had to think of wheatear or not I would tell them about the books. _I wouldn't do that darling. That is not Eris's plan for you. _A voice inside my head. It spoke softly. The suddenness of it almost made me jump.

"You alright Izzy?" Grover asked already learning the steps to this dance we had to perform.

"Fine." I answered trying to focus on the voice_. What do you mean Eris's plan for me? _What the hell did the goddess of discord even want with me?

_She had gone to many seers and even tricked Apollo into revealing what he knows of the future. She knows of Percy Jackson's many quests and the two wars to come. _Two wars? She must have known about the giant war as well_. She soaks in the chaos but she feels there is not enough drama. That all the gods, except for her have gotten to play their part. She found you, my lost daughter and ripped you away from the world you were a part of and into one you belonged in. Do not reveal the books. Only tell Chrion that a goddess placed you there and it's your job to remain close to Percy._ The voice told me. Lost daughter? So this voice, whoever she was, was my mother.

"Hey Izzy. Are you still with us?" Percy asked snapping his fingers in front of my face. With a roll of my eyes I pushed his wrist away lightly.

"Yeah come on let's go eat." I said brightly as if my head wasn't spinning from the strange message I'd just received. The fact my mother was alive, that she was a goddess, and oh I couldn't forget about the whole Eris snatching me from my home world and dumping me here just so she could have more action. I mean come on. Why did the famed goddess of discord have to choice me out of all the single parent raised normal children, but what if I wasn't normal to begin with? My mother, again whoever she was, had called me her lost daughter and said that this was the world I belonged. Maybe I had started in this world and somehow moved into mine. Ugh this was making my head hurt.

The three of us sat on the edge of the fountain. "Detention?" Grover asked. I tuned them out. Unfortunately a screech ripped me out of my thoughts. It was Nancy Bobofit exclaiming that Percy had pushed her into the fountain. Other kids saw the truth. Percy's powers activating. His power over water awakening. And that's when I first caught sight of Mrs. Dodds, grinning evilly as if she'd finally found her opening to rip out Percy's throat. I hadn't paid her any mind until now. Mrs. Dodds ushered Percy to follow her back inside the museum. After of course she made sure Nancy Bobofit was alright and Grover tried to take blame for pushing Nancy. She told Grover to stay there, but I was quick to follow the two inside.

Mrs. Dodds led Percy back to the Greek and Roman section I stuck to the shadows and proceeded to follow. I listened to the conversation but mostly focused on their actions. Mrs. Dodds shredded her human form and attacked Percy. Chiron burst in and tossed pen version of riptide to Percy. When Percy caught it it became his sword. He soon turned Mrs. Dodds into Mrs. Dodds's ashes. And now that the action was over I was going to have to pretend the Mist affected me. Not hard since Mrs. Dodds was one of the least memorial villain in the series.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people I don't own Percy Jackson, only Isabelle so here is chapter two.

I slept through most of the journey from Yancy to New York, only waking when Percy and Grover got off the bus. "Are we really going to ditch Grover?" I asked, not really caring. Hey, it was part of the story line, something I shouldn't be screwing with.

"Yes. He's been weird ever since those old ladies at the fruit stand." Percy answered. I rolled my eyes. Ah yes Percy seeing the fates and seeing them end someone's life so easily.

"Well he's worried about you." I said simply. Percy shot me this look that said 'worry didn't turn into weird'.

"You know why he's so worried don't you? You always know." Percy told me with a look as if something had just dawned on him. This however was news to me. Me always knowing. I mean they called me dictionary back home because I knew a lot, but I didn't think the mist would have people on this side think that to. Maybe I was a daughter of Athena. It would certainly explain a lot.

_No my dear. Your interests go much deeper than the young Athena as does your mother._ A voice said inside my head. This one was very different from the first. It was far from soft and musical in fact it was harsh and crackly.

_Eris._ I thought angrily. She was the reason I was here. The reason I had to share a room with Nancy Bobofit.

_Yes my dear. And do not worry when I deem the time correct and if you so choose I will send you back. For now thought I'd stick close to the young Percy Jackson if I were you._ And with that the voice was gone. I demanded to know what she meant by she'd stick close to Percy if she were me, but I received no answer.

"Izzy! Izzy!" Percy shouted as he shook me "awake".

"What?" I asked as I shifted so I was sitting straighter and Percy let go of me.

"I asked you why Grover's so worried and you passed out on me." Percy answered. Great so every time I got a mental phone call from Eris I was going to black out. That was so nice to know.

"It's nothing." I answered not sure if I was trying to convince him my black out was nothing or if Grover's worry was nothing. Neither was true, but Percy didn't have to worry about that just yet. We made it to the apartment where Gabe got money from Percy. Then he rounded on me.

"What about you mutt?" He growled. Me? A mutt? Oh no no no no no no no. I wasn't a dog of any sorts. I was a feline. Fierce as anything out there.

"Come on. You know Izzy's never got any money." Percy stepped in when I didn't say anything. Quickly Percy and I escaped to his room, which based on the extra bed was my room too. I hurried across the room and threw open the window. "Why didn't you say anything Izzy? Around Gabe you always have your claws out." Percy grumbled. It surprised me that Percy used a cat reference.

"Claws out?" I questioned as together Percy and I fixed out room and changed if from Gabe's "study" and back into our room.

"Well you always say your cat like and that's one of the things you say." Percy answered. I grinned. I truly was a cat like person. The two of us continued talking until Percy's mom came home.

Percy told his mom the stuff that had happened, minus the freaky Greek stuff, while the two of us shared the candy she had brought home. Then Gabe just had to open his fat mouth. But still plans to head to the cabin persisted. "You two get packed. We'll be ready to leave shortly." Sally told us. Percy and I nodded and pulled out duffel bags. We'd only be gone for three nights after all.

"Why does she put up with that creep?" Percy growled as he threw stuff into his bag.

"She has her reasons Percy." I answered as I tossed some socks into my duffel. Percy sighed as if he was tired of hearing that, but I couldn't tell him the real reason until after he found out about being a demigod, but by then Chrion, or Grover, I honestly couldn't remember which, would tell him. Something seemed to catch Percy's eye because he bent down and scooped it up. It was a gold necklace in the shape of a full moon with a crescent moon to either side of it facing outwards. The sign of the triple goddess, Artimis, Seline, and Hecate, all supposedly goddesses of the moon. And signs of a girls transformation into womanhood. Atrimis the maiden, Seline the mother, and Hecate the crone.

"What's that?" I asked looking over Percy's shoulder at the item. He turned to me, giving me this look as if I was crazy.

"It's your necklace. It must have fallen off your neck when we were here for Christmas. I guess it got lost." Percy answered. He checked the clasp and grinned. "Looks like it's not broken." He said as eh moved behind me. I held the few strands of hair that could have gotten caught in the clasp out of his way as he placed the necklace around my neck. He clasped it and maneuvered me in front of a mirror. One of the things I hated most on this earth. My red hair was cut short in back with chin length strands in front that framed my fact and made my green eyes pop. Like Nancy Bobofit I had freckles, but mine were dotted across my nose and at random places along my body. The charm of the necklace hung in the middle of my chest contrasting with my black tanktop. The rest of my outfit consisted of jeans, combat boots, and a gray wristband on either wrist. In the mirror I could see Percy grinning from ear to ear. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey." He protested backing up. He was still grinning. "You look mystified." He told me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Percy! Izzy! Ready to go?" Sally shouted towards us. Percy and I barely glanced at each other before tearing out of the room, racing one another. Sally's bags were placed by the door. Percy grabbed one, I grabbed the other. We lugged them to the car while Gabe gripped and groaned.

"Anyone else wish his head would implode?" I whispered to Percy as I slammed the trunk close. Percy nodded as if not trusting himself to speak through his anger. He was mad at Gabe, that much was obvious. He made the hand gesture in the Percy Jackson series, the curled fingers over the heart, and then a shove gesture that slammed the screen door, sending Gabe flying. Quickly Percy and I got into the car.

We spent our afternoon cleaning the cabin and our evening on the beach. Fortunately I knew what was to come so I didn't bother falling asleep. I didn't bother changing into pajamas either. As weird as it sounds I watched Percy as he slept. You could see the way his nightmare wore on his conscious casing his face to twist in unexpected pain. Outside the storm raged.

Both Percy and Sally awoke. Within a few moments of that Grover was banging on the door demanding to be let in. Without thinking about it I beat Sally to the door and threw it open. And there stood Grover in all his Styr glory. I was glad he wasn't a faun. I know technically they were the same thing, but satyrs were actually protectors instead of beggars. The four of us hurried to the car. Sally driving, me in shotgun, and Grover and Percy in the back seat.

Sally slammed on the gas making me grip my seat tightly until my knuckles turned white. I knew it was stupid, but I wasn't wearing my seatbelt. It would make it easier to get out later. Grover was telling Percy how he'd been watching him. However Percy seemed more concerned with Grover's species.

"What are you exactly?" He blurted. I was turned in my seat so I could watch the back window, Percy and Grover, and the windshield all at the same time.

"That doesn't matter right now." Grover said.

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down my best friend is a donkey-" I suppressed a laugh as Grover let out an irritated bleat.

"Goat!" He shouted causing me to shake my head. The marvels of the conversations boys could have in a life or death situation. Then again Percy didn't realize this was life or death. He would.

"You just said it didn't matter." Percy pointed out causing a laugh to escape my lips. Thank the gods no one noticed.

"There are satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such an insult." Grover cried. I tuned the boys out as Sally continued to race the minotaur to Camp Half-Blood. Several times when she would violently swerve she nearly threw me from the car. A blinding flash of light that knocked us off the road, lightening. Both Zeus and Hades apparently agreed on one thing. Percy wasn't supposed to make it to Camp Half-Blood.

"Percy! Izzy!" Sally shouted trying to make sure we were alright.

"I'm ok." Percy muttered as I threw open the passenger side door and climbed out waiting for Percy, Grover, and Sally. For some reason just sitting in the car while it was like that churned my stomach. Maybe it was because I'd seen my life flash before my eyes for the first time and I knew it wouldn't be the last.

We made it to Half-Blood hill. This was where we'd take out stand against the bull man. He quickly got rid of Sally making my heart pound wildly in my chest and the feeling of loss hit me heard even though I knew she wasn't really gone. And then something that wasn't cannon happened. The minotaur rounded on me. Oh gods. What could I do? I didn't know what goddess was my mom so I didn't know what my powers might be and I had no battle experience. I threw my arms out, for reason unknown, wasn't like it was going to do much. Sharp noises filled my ears as bright lights popped and sparkled, following the movement of my hands. Magic firecrackers? With an angry bellow the minotaur reached through the fireworks and grabbed me. The last thing I remembered before passing out was hitting Thalia's tree. Sorry Thalia, thought in my defense I was thrown by a rabid bull.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello wonderful readers, it has come to my attention that this story may be a bit rushed I hope to rectify this mistake but if I can't please forgive me. Also there are a lot of references to the Heroes of Olympus series so if you haven't read that yet I'm sorry. I don't own Percy Jackson and I hope you enjoy chapter three.

I woke up before Percy thanking my lucky stars. We were on the back part of the Big House's porch meaning someone had carried us out of the sick room thinking the fresh air would do us some good. "Please tell me you didn't try and fight the Minotaur." Grover requested as I stretched out my sore muscles.

"No the thing came after me. Apparently whoever my mum is gives me the ability to shoot off firecrackers because that's what happened before I was thrown into Thalia." I answered standing. I couldn't stay sitting, I'd go stir crazy.

Grover went pale. "Thalia?" He questioned. Shit. That was spoiler, and something I shouldn't have known.

"Tree. I said tree, geez Grover you need to get your ears checked." I tried to cover. I knew from the look in his eyes that he didn't buy it.

"You said Thalia." Grover said in a ghostly whisper tone as if he didn't trust his voice. Then again with his history with Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth I could understand. It made the three of them sad to reflect on what had happened to the young daughter of Zeus. Ok Percy, wake up. I could really use a distraction. I mentally cried.

Percy groaned as if the gods were answering my prayers. I sent up a silent thank you. He reached for the glass next to him and almost dropped it. "Careful." Grover told him completely forgetting about me. I sent another thank you to the gods. They had a conversation talking about what happened to Sally which made my eyes become surprisingly moist. I reminded myself that Hades was only holding her captive because he thought Percy had the master bolt and his helm of darkness and he wanted his item of power back. I shook my head refocusing on Percy who was sinking into depression.

"It's ok Percy." I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Well it will be at least. I promise. You'll see." I tried to assure him.

"How can you be so certain?" Percy grumbled.

I couldn't tell him. I wanted to so bad, but I'd been warned against it. "Please Percy. Just trust me." I whispered. After some more conversation, with Grover feeling very guilty for the loss of Sally, we headed to the front of the Big House. Annabeth, Mr. D, and Chrion were already there. I looked at Mr. D hard trying not to think of him in Roman form, wouldn't want to give him godly schizophrenia. Chiron welcomed Percy into their card game while I stood behind him.

"Isabelle, I'm glad you decided to join Percy." Chrion told me.

"Yeah so am I." I answered with a smile that I hoped none of them could tell was fake, well Annabeth probably could since she spent so much time reading people. Don't get me wrong I was going to enjoy being part of the Percy Jackson story, but something told me, probably the last words Eris told me, that I wouldn't be able to leave Percy's side and that was going to get very old very fast. Chrion told Annabeth to prepare bunks for me and Percy in cabin eleven. The Hermes cabin if I remembered correctly. Once she ran off Grover, Percy, Mr. D, and Chrion played their game. I just stayed behind Percy the entire game listening to them talk.

"So why are you glad Izzy came with me?" Percy asked as the game ended and the three of us were walking around.

"Izzy is in the same situation as you. She claims the goddess Eris placed her with you. We don't know why yet but we know she is meant to be here." Chrion answered. Percy's expression grew stormy and he rounded on me. I backed away a few steps looking every which way. I was making sure there was no water nearby. I didn't want to drown by Percy's hand. One he'd already become a close friend of mine and two drowning was number one on my top ten ways I so did not want to die list. "Percy?" Chrion asked thought I doubted Percy could hear him. IF Percy was angry like I thought he was than his blood was rushing in his ears pounding with a rapid heartbeat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy asked, he looked hurt and I instantly felt guilty.

"I couldn't. Trust me Percy. There are plenty of things I've wanted to tell you, but I can't. I have certain things that demand my silence. Like Grover said back in the car. The less you know the less monsters on your tail." I said trying not to give too much away and at the same time trying to explain away my reasoning's to Percy.

"Did you know about me, Grover, and Chrion?" Percy asked, still looking very hurt. I nodded.

"Yeah, Grover and Chrion could see through the mist from when I was placed with you." This seemed to be a bigger blow than anything else I'd said.

"So all of our- my memories are fake?" He demanded. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Up until the museum visit yeah, but Percy trust me. We are friends that won't change." I answered wishing I had charmspeak. I had a feeling Percy wouldn't believe me otherwise. It was Percy's turn to sigh.

"Geez Izzy, don't scare me like that." He said giving me a hug. I laughed really surprised that he had believed me. Then again he believed Grover who had the same amount, if a little less, of information as I did.

"Can't promise anything but I'll try to keep the surprises down to a minimal." I answered with a smile hugging Percy back. Even though it was just the mist Percy truly felt like the brother I never had. Percy slung his arm around my shoulders as Chrion continued to lead us around camp. Many people were pointing and whispering at Percy causing him to withdraw a little bit.

"Relax Percy." I whispered. Chrion led us through the strawberry fields, the forest, and the cabins. I caught my first look at Clairesse and was fast to steer Percy away. I listened to Chrion and Percy talk wishing to add my insights, my knowledge, but I knew I couldn't. It would give too much away and I'd already screwed up once with the Thalia slip up to Grover.

Chrion led us to Cabin eleven where Annabeth was waiting outside for us reading a book in Greek when we entered Cabin eleven Chrion left us causing me to sigh. I really didn't want to just be in the Hermes cabin because I was unclaimed, but I had a feeling that even when I was claimed I would be stuck in the Hermes cabin. Unless of course Percy dragged me to the Posiden cabin with him. I really hoped he did.

"Percy and Isabelle Jackson meet cabin eleven." Annabeth said.

"Regular or undetermined?" Someone in the crowd questioned. I would love to be a regular. Hermes was one of my favorite gods. However I knew my god parent was female so unfortunately Hermes was out.

"Undetermined." Annabeth answered causing everyone to groan. Luke came forward and gave us a section of floor. Of course Percy just had to ask the questions the others considered stupid. Annabeth pulled him out quickly so he couldn't embarrass her further.

"I'm with him." I said quickly rushing after Percy and Annabeth. I knew I should have left the two of them by themselves, but I didn't feel comfortable without someone I knew, despite reading the books, Luke didn't count as someone I knew, especially since I was even more uncomfortable around him.

When I caught up to Percy and Annabeth they were talking about monsters and the what not. Good I hadn't missed much. Then Annabeth started going on and on about the symptoms of being a demigod and I started to feel very out of place. I didn't have dyslexia, neither did Frank, but I had to remind myself he was Roman so the rules were a little different. I wasn't certain if I had ADHD or not, but either way I didn't show signs of being a half-blood. I was a normal girl just like I thought. "Face it you're a half-blood." Annabeth informed Percy.

"What about Izzy? Chiron said she was in the same predicament as I am." Percy said.

"Like you she survived the nectar and ambrosia, so like I said it would have killed a normal kid." Annabeth sighed. So I was a demigod. I couldn't help the little flip-flops my heart did. If you were to ask me why I was so happy to be a demigod I would have no answer for them. I grinned, until Clarisse showed up. Annabeth and I followed Clarisse as she dragged Percy to the bathroom. As Clarisse tried to force Percy's head down a toilet Annabeth peeked through her fingers almost as if she was too afraid to watch. I however crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. I smirked as the pipes started rattling. I knew how this was going to end.

"What are you smiling for?" One of Clarisse's buddies growled as if just now noticing me.

"You'll see in three, two, one." Water shot out of the toilet and hitting Clarisse in the face. As the rest of the toilets exploded I had a horrible realization. Percy didn't know how to control it yet so I was far from safe from the water.

As if acting on instinct I did the first action that I could think of. I made a cross with my fingers. It was an old shielding gesture I'd been taught long ago thought by who I didn't remember. A large round Greek shield with a blue cross in the center appeared before me, protection all but my shoes from the water_. You're even more valuable than I thought you would be. The power of materlization (sp), such a rare gift._ Oh great, even before Eris's voice hit me I could feel myself slipping forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people I'm back for another chapter real soon after the last one, but I actually have a question for all of you. This story wasn't actually written to be romance however, it seems I can't write a story without knowing there is at least a sprinkle of romance in the future, besides percabeth which is a given. So please tell me who you would pair Izzy off with. Also on a completely separate note there are a lot of references to the triple moon goddess, the maiden, the mother, and the crone even though it is not mentioned in the actual series. Anyway I don't own Percy Jackson and here is chapter four.

I had always had strange dreams, though I suppose that comes with the territory of being a demigod. But this dream, my first dream at Camp Half-Blood took the cake, at least at this point. I stood in the center of a giant circle; the floor beneath my sneaker clad feet was made out of what appeared to be sapphire. The walls of this open space were fiery red while the ceiling was black, as if I'd been thrown into a deep pit where the walls were painted with blood. I could see small pinpricks of light, like stars off in the far distance. In front of me were three spotlights, which seemed to get closer to me, each of them shone on a female. In the first was a young girl, maybe nine or ten, no older than twelve at the most with long black hair and a sparkly silver dress, her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. In the next spotlight was an older woman of probably twenty two if my age guessing skills were accurate. She had shoulder length blonde hair and under her silver dress you could see a baby bump her eyes too were closed. In the finale spotlight was an old woman. Her white hair tumbled over her shoulders and down her back like the other two her eyes were closed. The maiden, the mother, and the crone. My hand flew to the necklace Percy had given me.

"Magnificent aren't they?" A voice said as I was joined in my little circle by another woman. Unlike the three goddesses before me, because surely these women could only be Artimis, Selene, and Hecate, this woman wore a red and black dress that made her horribly pale skin almost translucent.

"They are the moon and the very embodiment of growing up female. How could they be anything other than magnificent?" I countered. The woman before me laughed.

"You are more your mother's child than you realize." The woman in the red and black dress told me. I frowned. I should know this woman. She was up to something. My brain started to feel fuzzy the more I thought about it. "Now now, don't do that. You'll spoil our nice conversation." The woman chided me.

"Who are you?" I slurred my tongue feeling heavy.

"There there child. Don't try and speak, just listen and watch. Right now you are just an observer, not causing the chaos I wish you would, however for now it will do." I was informed. Chaos that brought a name, a familiar name to the tip of my tongue, but I could not say it. It was like a powerful taboo tightening around my chest painfully every time I came close to calling out the name. "You will be claimed before you leave camp so do not worry about that. What you must worry about is the curse. It may seem cruel to you now, but it's my insurance policy to make sure you stay with Percy you see?" The woman said her voice light.

"What curse?" I demanded glad to have feeling back in my tongue. The woman reached forward and ripped my shirt. On my shoulder, where I could just barely see it if I craned my neck, was a mark. It was a red and black with green splashed here and there. I couldn't make out its shape, but I had a feeling that its shape would be revealed in time.

"That mark marks you with the curse I have ignited into every cell of your body, but it also marks the prophecy about you. When your prophecy starts the mark will slowly become clearer." Eris told me as she walked around me. It was beginning to make me dizzy trying to keep her in my sights.

"Oh great, a two for one." I growled. Eris glared at me her eyes a black fire, guess she was just like her big brother.

"Be grateful my dear. You have no idea what would have happened if I hadn't pulled you to your rightful spot in the universe." Eris snapped. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh yes. I'm very grateful Mistress Eris." I replied trying hard to keep any negativity out of my voice. The only reason: I didn't feel like getting vaporized today. Eris grinned at me. A horrible grin that I tried not to shudder because of.

"Good you recognize me as your patron. Hecate may be your mother, but I am the one who shall help you one your journeys." Eris told me.

"As long as I provide you with drama right?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"Good you learn fast." Eris told me brightly, this time I really did roll my eyes.

"Why are the moon goddesses here?" I grumbled changing the subject.

"I don't really know, this is your dream after all my dear, but that does remind me. I probably should show you how to use your weapon." Eris said. She reached forward and ripped my necklace from neck, geez I guess she really didn't like my fashion since she just loved destroying it. She then tossed it at me. I caught it with it lying horizontally across my palm. I closed my fingers around it. I could feel it start to change, but something happed and my dream shifted. It was a normal dream not, one I wouldn't remember when I woke up.

I woke up what seemed like hours later. Annabeth and Grover were at my bedside. I didn't open my eyes, no I could hear them talking, about me. Never a good conversation to wake up on. "Grover what are you going on about?" Annabeth asked.

"Izzy! She knows something!" Grover shouted. Annabeth was quick to shush him.

"You said that before, but what do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"She mentioned Thalia Annabeth. She knows things she shouldn't." Grover said poor boy he sounded scared pants-less, ok bad joke. Point was that boy was going to blow my cover.

"Thalia? When did she mention Thalia?" Annabeth shouted her voice now being the loud one. If I hadn't already been awake these two would have most definitely woke me up.

"When she woke up from the Minotaur attack, she said she was thrown into Thalia." Grover said in a whispery tone as if he was scared someone was going to attack him.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked. I could feel those grey eyes that Percy loved so much boring into me like sharp tiny drills, or Fetus's teeth depending on what reference you wanted to go with.

"Yeah, she tried to tell me she said tree, but I swear to you Annabeth she said Thalia." Grover informed her.

"Maybe we should ask her when she wakes." Chrion suggested as I heard the clip clop of hooves on the floor.

"Chrion." Annabeth and Grover cried in unison. Well I definitely wasn't in the Hermes Cabin. So where was I and why? I mentally sighed. I might as well reveal that I was up.

"Morning Chrion. How long was I out?" I asked sitting up and drawing one knee to my chest. Yes I was ignoring Grover and Annabeth, but they deserved it. They shouldn't have been talking about a sleeping person in the same room of said sleeping person.

"You slept thought the night. You had Percy worried about you." Chrion informed me.

"I'll have to apologize for that thought technically it's Eris's fault not mine." I sad swinging my legs off the bed. "so where am I?" I asked still ignoring Grover and Annabeth.

"The infirmary. We brought you here when you first passed out." Annabeth answered. I thought about continuing to try and ignore her, but I decided it was a waste of my time and nodded.

"Guess that makes since." I muttered kicking my feet back and forth.

"Isabelle how do you know Thalia?" Chrion asked me. I sighed as I rested my elbows on my knees and rested my chin against my folded together hands.

"Chrion I can't give you the answer you seek. Not unless I tell you and you alone." I answered earning several shouts of protest from both Grover and Annabeth. Chrion must have realized how serious I was because he sent Grover and Annabeth out. They exited the room, but I wouldn't doubt it fi they had their ears pressed against the door. I closed my eyes tightly and focused on putting up a silence barrier. I didn't know if it worked or not, but I would have to risk it. "I was told not to tell you this but you already know just about everything so you might as well know this to." I said as I stood and began to pace. "I was born in a parallel world to this one. In it Camp Half-Blood and the story of Percy's journey is all documented in a book series, well two of them. According to my mother I was born a demigod just somehow born in the other world. Eris however decided that she wanted to know what is to happen. She found out and claimed there wasn't enough drama. So she tore me from the other world and dumped me on your field trip. I already told you about Eris placing me with Percy. However I didn't tell you I read the book series about Percy. I know just about everything to come. And it's also how I know about Thalia. Eventually he'll know about her." I said. I realized my answer was a confusing ramble, but it was the only way I knew how to convey my message.

"Just about everything?" Chrion prodded after he processed what I said.

"The Great Prophecy and the Prophecy of Seven, basically everything in the next five years give or take a few things. Trust me Chrion, things with the lightening their will even out, but that's the least of your problems." I informed him thinking back to the mark on my shoulder. I now had my own problems to worry about not just Percy's.


End file.
